


Same Old love

by KJ_Daydreams



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ_Daydreams/pseuds/KJ_Daydreams
Summary: Grell and William decided to indulge a passionate office fuck((Warning this is actual trash I wrote it in like 2 minutes))





	Same Old love

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even pre read this please don't take it seriously

If your just so happened to be Working overtime in the London reaper district headquarters. Than you may have heard something coming from Mr. Spears office. But your professional and decided to respect Mr. Spears privacy, filing the rest of your paperwork and taking your leave. 

The sound of Williams desk scraping slightly onto the floor almost went unnoticed by the two lustful reapers. Both had casted their spectacles away onto the pile of clothes they had set up.  
Will had his palms rested onto Grells thighs, his chest on Grells back, and his cock rested deep inside Grell plowing them from behind.  
Grell had their teeth clenched taking in the feeling of Williams thick length pushing into them. Grell withering in pleasure Everytime William hit their special spot. Grells legs trembled as William dug his knees into them. Keeping Grell as still as he could while releasing all his pent of anger and stress onto Grells abused hole.  
The loud obsene skin to skin smacking sound only drove their lust further and further to the edge until they couldn't contain themselves anymore. Their moans echoing off the office walls, and most likely down the halls to the ears of unsuspecting overtime working employees, who just decided to brush it off and ignore it. 

Assuming they both where approaching their climax both of their moans were getting increasing louder until they both couldn't even contain their lust anymore.  
Both of them silently decided to get out the name of their lover and right as Grell Felt William empty himself inside of them, they both shouted out the name of their lover. In chorus the both let out a loud—  
"S—Sebastian..!"


End file.
